More specifically, said method is intended to protect the aircraft against low-energy (low speed, high incidence, low engine thrust) situations which may endanger the safety of the aircraft, particularly when the latter is close to the ground.
From document FR 2890645 it is known that a method such as this may influence the following customary steps:                potential failures of the engines of the aircraft are detected;        a plurality of parameters of the aircraft are measured; and        a protection function that consists in automatically applying the maximum power, as a function of the number and positions of failed engines, to at least some of said non-failed engines of the aircraft so that they each provide maximum thrust, is activated when activation conditions dependent on the measured parameters are met.        
However, applying a maximum power to at least some of the non-failed engines of the aircraft may reduce the maneuverability of this aircraft in low-energy conditions. The pilots of the aircraft then have only very limited, if any, control over the course of said aircraft, and this may lead to hazardous situations.
Further, such a method is devoted only to protecting the aircraft against low-energy situations. It is not able to cope with high-energy risk (high speed, high engine thrust) situations.